The Grim Reapers Assassin
by elsorrow
Summary: So this a story that I've been making up in my head for about a year and finally decided to publish it as and when. Please read the Intro and info. And if you have any suggestions please feel free to contact me :) this does include characters from one piece later on. However i want it to be a surprise to who the love interest is. Hense why this is in the One piece tag.
1. The Grim Reapers Assassin - O/C

I wish to add a disclaimer here.

I do not own the world of One Piece nor its characters. This belongs all to Oda.

The only characters I own are Hylia (however the name belongs to Nintendo) and any oc i will be mentioning through out this story. I will indicate this with putting (oc) by the name when it is first mentioned.

I havent written any kind of story in years so i am sorry if it sucks, seriously the last time i wrote a fanfic was in the old days of when Quizzila was around!. This will be slowly uploaded as my work and mental health meetings take priority.

This story will have mentions of swearing, murder, domestic abuse, violence, execution and other issues (along side some parts of the one piece story) that will and can effect you. So with that in mind this story will be marked as Mature.

Please if there is any thing I write about that effects you, you are more than welcome to message me if you need a strangers ear to listen to your voice, I am here.

I have been slowly imagining this and playing it all out within my head for roughly a year and is literally my saving grace that's helped me get through my own problems. I hope you enjoy this as much as i do imagining it all out in my own head.

Please note that any suggestions on how to better this story is welcome to.

Much love,

El-Sorrow.


	2. The Grim Reapers Assassin Chapter 1

A crack of brilliant white lighting flashed across the cold night sky, lighting up the icey ground, followed by a roll of thunder. A fantastic display if one could see and watch from the warm comfort of their home. Sadly this wasn't the case for some.

On a little unknown island off the coast of Nortis located in the North Blue, where this display of lightning was happening, our story starts. In the middle of this isolated island stood a run down half dilapidated building. It is said to house the most precious of all contraban that is only ever sold on the black market.

With the only part of the building that was usable, there stood a group of men in a dimly flickering lit room, all dressed in black suits with different items in purple silk, towering over two females wearing ripped old dresses.

"Mama! Let go of mama!" The younger of the two females screamed and attempted to keep scratching at her captor.

"Shut that brat up will ya, Kal?" snarled the largest man(oc) of the group surrounding the older female.

The man name Kal(oc) nodded before suddenly grabbing the back of the childs head. With a sickening crack of bones hitting carpeted concrete, a small whimper escapes the child's mouth and clamps her eyes close.

"Leave Noir out of this" croaked the older woman. She had her eyes glued on the tiny blue haired child, watching in horror as blood poured from the childs head. Watching as her daughters blood seeped into the old carpet as Kal, who wore a black suit and purple silk tie, sat on the childs back.

The older woman struggled as Kal cackled as he grabbed Noirs' small skinny arms and yanked them backwards creating another loud cracking sound, a cry of pain escaped from the childs lips.

"LET HER G-!" the mother begun to scream but was swiftly made silent with a knee to the jaw. Her brilliant deep blue hair followed the heads fast movement backwards and then forwards.

"She'll die after you Nera" smirked the large man as he knelt down watching the woman he just kneed, Nera (oc), cough up blood. This man also wore a black suit combo but was the only one who wore a deep purple cloak that he had drapped over one of his shoulders. He also sported two silver spiked knuckle dusters on both his hands.

His slick back auburn hair looked like blood its self in the flickering yellow light above him.

One of his gnarly hands grabbed Neras slim, pale and bloody face, forcing her to look at his weasel like features, her brown orbs glaring into his black ones, before suddenly spitting a mouth full of blood directly into his left eye. Making him very angry indeed.

"FUCK! You stupid little cunt!" bellowed the man. "Knock some sense into this bitch, men!"

"YES BOSS!" shouted the surrounding 6 men in unison and swiftly begun punching, kicking and stabbing Nera while the man known as "Boss" wiped the blood out of his eye.

After 10 minutes of screaming and grunts coming out of Nera, enough to snap her daughter Noir out of her unconscious state.

Noir looks up through puffy blood shot eyes up at her mother just as The Boss boots Nera in the back of the head making her fall forward exhausted with a sickly thud, her own face inches to Noirs own.

Nera lifted her head up and turned to face her daughter and quietly whispered enough for noir to hear "mama loves you baby girl" and smiled gently at her with tears now starting to cascade down her own face.

"I'm done waiting" Boss (Oc) loudly stated and begun pulling out a silver revolver out of his pocket, leaned down and placed it on the back of Neras skull.

"goodnight little rat" and with a loud bang that echoed off of the walls. Noirs hazel eyes widen in horror as brain matter, blood and skull fragments splattered her face and the already blood soaked ground around her and her mothers body.

A battle cry came rippling through Noirs young vocal chords, wriggling as little as she could under Kals body as another round from the gun entered her mothers skulls again.

The door behind Kal and Noir swung open with a louder bang than the recently fired gun. A flash of lightning illuminated the now snowy scenery outside as all fades to black.


	3. The Grim Reapers Assassin Chapter 2

A chilly breeze blew gently through the sleepy city of Micqueot during the early hours of the morning and through the only open window down a dark and rather twisted alleyway in the centre of town. The wind ruffled through a sleeping blue hair womens fringe who had proped herself all wrapped up in a thin blanket against the windows ledge.

A loud ruffle of wings and with a soft hoot of an owl, large almond shaped hazel eyes swiftly opened as if fireworks had just gone off next to her ears.

Scanning the room she soon realised she was well alone in this little room of hers, she let out a sigh finally allowing the ever growing need to yawn and stretch cat like underneath her blanket take over. Noir snuggled back into her cover once again, bringing it tighter around herself as she begun to shiver.

Her eyes travelled to the open window next to her looking for the sound in the dark alleyway and roof tops that had so rudely awakened her from her much needed slumber.

A soft flutter of wings was heard before a pure white snowy owl soared by her window towards the bright crescent moon high within the clear starry midnight blue sky.

\- So there's the little bugger- thought Noir as she hummed out in contentment at the sight of creature flying away from her and her tiny abode.

After half an hour had passed just star gazing away when trying to get back to sleep had failed. Giving up on the attempt and with another stretch, Noir decided to just get up from her perch and get dressed.

Turning on the gas light, the room illuminated with a warm glow. Although rather small and simple it was enough for Noir to call it her temporary home.

A small single bed was to her left against the wall with pealing wall paper, at the foot of the bed was a simple railing she installed herself so she could hang her clothes somewhere. In front of the window next to her and where her metal gas lantern perched was a small desk and hanging on the right hand wall was a floor length mirror with a wash basin beside it.

As shit as it looked she made do. And had done since leaving her abusive ex 6 months ago who lived on the outskirts of the city.

With another sigh Noir went and got washed and chucked on some clean clothes. Realising she hadnt actually checked the time yet she walks over to her window while tying her hair up and sticks her head out looking left for the ever prominent clock tower in the town center.

4:30am

"you gotta be fucking kidding me?" moaned Noir before poking her head back in, grabbing her make-up bag from her bed and shuffling with hunched shoulders to her mirror.

Her reflection looks right back at her, mimicking her tired huffy pout and hunched over posture. She had to admit she looked alright even with the purple bags under her large almond hazel eyes.

A plumped 5ft2 pear shaped body wrapped in pale alabaster skin tone wore simple black tight trousers with untied black calf length boots, a red wine halter neck top with a black underbust corset that extenuated her small waist over the top. Tattoos up an down both arms of different mascarade masks, keys and clocks.

Her blue layed wavy hair now in a neater high pony tail with an off centred parted fringe framing her heart shaped face. She took a step forward and started to apply some black eye liner, some eye shadow to slightly darken her fair low arched brows and a small amount of lip balm on her full lips. Smiling at her handy work she turned away to pick up her weapons and started to attach them to herself.

Many people she saw in and around Miquect, military or pirate, it was always one weapon of choice, but Noir had to carry 4, just to feel somewhat safe.

Her extremely close range weapons were a pair of gauntlets with hidden blades, Two long Eskrima Machetes one of which was also a gun for a close to mid range attack. A circular sword that changes shape into a whip like sword for mid to long distance. And her favourite weapons, The Enhancer and The Demander, a pair of beautifully crafted dual wave swords. The Enhancer was a pure white colour of steel with black jewls at the hilt while The Demander was the opposite, Black steal with white jewels on the hilt.

Grabbing her rucksack, black denim jacket and keys, deciding where or not to take to the rooftops or the streets, Noir decided that it would be better to go via the roof to her destination. So she climded out her widow and onto the slanted roof outside it carefully. Closing the window full behind her, she took off as silent as a bird of pray gliding in the sky looking for its next meal.

Instead of heading for the centre where all the drunks were coming home from partying, Noir took off towards a hill that over looked the sea to the east so she could enjoy the sun rise again like every morning this past month.

Upon reaching her destination she noticed that something was off.

"Well if it isn't Hylia" came Bellamys taunting voice.

-Shit- thought Noir as her heart dropped. If Bellamy was here that means he, Loan (oc), was here.

To everyone, including Bellamy, who knew and met Noir, she only ever introduced and refered herself by her middle name come surname, Hylia. And it's been like this for 17 years. She doesnt recall her mothers surname nor her farthers but she knew Hylia couldn't just be her surname.

"What do you want bell?" hissed Noir through gritted teeth and turning half way to look at him, hands in a tight fist like a death grip, back stiff waiting for something to happen.

"No need to be like that my beloved pet" Came the disgusting vomit inducing voice of Loan.

"We're here to celebrate your 21st birthday after all"

Noir looked just behind Bellamy as Loan came into view. The man who stood beside Bellamy was a light brown haired, 6ft5, tanned, well built man, wearing black jeans and a white shirt done half way up, with a bottle of whisky in his hand and that evil smirk on his face that always spelt out 'death wish'. This was Noirs abusive ex. She hasn't seen him in over 6 months since ending it. She always made sure she was never followed or in places she would be found by them. She must of slipped up somehow.

Noir became a stiff as a brick as her pupils constricted into pin pricks of pure fear at the site of him as he cackled taking a swig of his whisky.


	4. The Grim Reapers Assassin Chapter 3

The sky started to slowly turn pink in the rising sun above the calm sea behind noir at the bottom of the sloping hill. Noir had turned fully so she was facing both tanned men in front of her. Bellamy who had short Blonde hair, a scar above his right eye brow dressed in white trousers and a pink top with a green sash while the other light brown haired wearing black trousers and a white top.

Both men standing there looking at and watching noir as her constricted Hazel eyes started to dart between the sandy road to her left that she had took to get her to where she stood and the hedges behind the two men.

Noir noticed that her jaw had started to ache from her unknowingly clenching it so tightly. Sound of the waves behind her started to slowly fade to silence, she couldn't hear anything even if a pin dropped. She hadnt noticed this either until her eyes flickered back to Loan who was now whispering something to Bellamy as they both smirked in her direction.

\- Fuck.. Fucking don't do this.. Not now - urghed Noirs inner voice as she started to tunnel vision, heart rate increasing, her breathing becoming short and ragged. In her haste she turned her head to the sandy path just in time to see some of the loose grains picked up by the breeze, swirling like fairy dust.

Audio echos from the short term relationship with Loan started to creep in on her consciousness, the taunts of having no family, the accusations of poisoning his food, the sound of a large dry hand slapping her across the face because she had flinched. The jarring cackle from her reoccurring childhood memory she had relived in her sleep earlier that night of a man she barely remembers.

The very same dry left hand grabbed Noir by the back of the head, yanking the small girls neck right back, making it crack like a glow stick to make sure she was facing the tall mans face who was dangerously close to her body. While his right hand still holding onto his drink.

With how close Loan was to her, Noir could finally smell the cheap whiskey on his clothing and breath, small green eyes looked down at her as a sneer spread across his face.

Still stuck within her own memories trying to fight off the visuals, noirs hearing begun to come back to her.

"Wakey Wakey little pet" drooled Loan as if he was in a different room or down at the opposite end a very long corridor, tapping noir on her right temple with the neck of his whiskey bottle while cocking his head to the side smiling.

The only visual memory that made it to physically to noirs mind that managed to snap her out of her trance safely, was seeing the colour blue, different from her and her mothers vivid cobalt hair.

"Want me to leave you to this, loan?" asked Bellamy as he walked behind Noir. Loan shook his head in the mean time.

"I suggest you both fuck off and fast." whispered Noir while keeping her eyes on Bellamy as he walked.

"Hahahh-haha, We don't think so Hylia" Laughed both men.

The tension left on Noirs stained neck but was quickly replaced with a solid pain directly in the centre of her chest, knocking the air out of her lungs and sending the small woman backwards.

"You hit like a fucking god damn fish" taunted Noir while gasping for breath while glaring up at Loan, catching Bellamy clicking his neck and knuckles in her mid-peripheral vision.

Both men started running towards Noir lifting their fists, grabbing her Eskrima Blade with the gun addition she quickly aimed the gun at the whiskey bottle in Loans hand.

After pulling the trigger and successfully shattering the bottle from the neck down and startling Loan enough for her to go for Bellamy.

Unlocking her right gauntlet with a flick of her wrist, Noir lunged and managed to slice Bellamys side under neath his raised arm. Sliding a little behind him, she aimed a well deserved kick to his knee sending him to the floor and knocking him out with a punch to the temple, with a satisfying grunt from the man he fell to the floor face first.

"My, my pet. You've finally got some bite" Loan angrily spat at Noir, landing an upper hook into Noirs throat. Knocking her backwards once again but this time onto her back several feet away.

Struggling to get up, Noir looked up as loan waltzed upto her, picking up one of the biggest remants of his broken bottle of booze on his way. He straddled her, pinning her underneath him, one dry large hand wrapped tightly around her throat while the hand that had the broken bottle neck raised in the other. Both pale hands that belonged to noir now tried to pry and hit the hand on her throat, black and white dots started to pop into her vision. Trying to gargle and gasp for breath as his grip tightened while he moved towards her ear.

"If only you hadn't of ran 6 months ago Hylia. This wouldn't have happen" cooed Loan as he licked the shell of her ear.

The white of Noirs eyes started to become blood shot as his grip kept her in her place on the ground. Blackness was starting to edge in and her eyes begun to once again tunnel vision and blurr slightly. Managing to flick her wrist in desperation, she struck his cheek, slicing it wide open.

A howl of pure pain deafened her but this had the desired effect she needed. Loosening the grip on her neck and with one swift movement she had managed flip the position and put Loan on his back while he grabbed and held his face as it continously bleed beneath his fingers. Now it was his turn to look at her in horror as she grabbed her wave sword, The Demander, the black steal shining with a red glow from the fully risen sun behind her now as she had it raised above her head.

"Who ever gave you the right to try and take my life, AGAIN you bastard? Noone! After so much, your kind that abuse the thousands should never survive nor live" hissed Noir through ragged breath, phlegm seeping from the corner of her mouth as she fought the need to throw up what was stuck within her throat. Hazel eyes turning slightly brown now, pupils had once again constricted, she plunged The Demander into Loans skull. The sickening sound of bone caving in on itself so easily and the squelching sound as the blade sunk through all internal organs as more blood gushed out from the wound. The light snapped out of the small green eyes of Loans and he was still within seconds.

After 5 minutes, Noir finally moved and ran to the nearest bush to throw up the contents of her empty stomach. The pain from the strangulation and the sickening feeling of killing someone the first time was slightly dulled that she was somewhat free from the torture now, Completely forgetting her birthday in this whole process. Looking over at the body of Loan and the unconscious Bellamy in the morning sun, sea water finally hitting her nostrils. She made a promise to herself.

To never let anyone go through what she did, to punish those who abuse the many for profit or any other need, with the ultimate sentence in this existence. Death.


	5. The Grim Reapers Assassin Chapter 4

A few days had passed since the incident with Loan and Bellamy and our Blue haired rascal. Noir was now back within her small room packing up what little possessions she owned. While the snowy grey clouds begun to threaten once more what it had been since the crack of dawn.

Clothes, books, weapons, log pose and make-up all set out and folded on her small bed with a grey waterproof duffle bag set beside her on the floor. Going through a check list and placing each thing in its place within her bag, she begun to think if the events that had led upto today.

Over the last few days word had travelled around the island that Loan was dead although non knew until yesterday on who had done it. Bellamy had got on a travellers ship back to his home land of Nortis, a county that Noir had no memory of, and his last words where to a bunch of people who had got the word out to the Marines that Noir had ended his travelling buddy's life a few days ago, on 7th of February.

Noir couldn't help but still feeo relief from her actions but knew that she had to leave this country before she was taken in by the Marines, even if it ment she had to stow away on some ship until they reached another island. But first she needed a few maps to help on her way.

Re-checking her list of things she had packed Noir finally put her smaller weapons on the top of everything, for easy access, noir had told her self several times throughout the day.

All except her circular sword as sadly that was abit too big to fit.

"That should be everything" muttered Noir as she stood up. Large hazel eyes looked around her room making sure she definitely had everything, while scanning it she felt an odd sense of sadness considering as it held alot of bad memories. This had been her safe house. A place she could let memories take over when she couldn't fight them anymore, somewhere where she was able to start getting to know herself once again.

A cold draft came through the small closed window making it rattle as a howl of wind blew underneath the door, Noir shivered in her thick long sleeved stripped top and that ended at her knees over the top of some black trousers and matching black fluffy boots. She took a glance at the window to see what the weather was like, and to her slight surprise it had finally started to snow rather heavily.

Although her earliest memory of snow like this was of her mothers death, she couldn't help again but feel but this time at ease in this kind of weather. Perhaps it was because of the small comfort of the fact that no normal fool was brave enough to venture out into this kind of weather, especially within this city.

Grabbing her long green, white faux furr lined coat off the back of her door, she put it on along with a black hat, scarf and fingerless glove set. Zipping her coat up and securing her scarf over the lower half of her face, noir grabbed her bag and her circular sword from where it was in the middle of the room and throwing both of them over her shoulder. With a small huff she made her way back to her door and opened it. Stepping out onto her landing she took one last final look in on her room and with a small smile she closed the door and locked it.

Noir started to head down the two flights of crooked old stairs of the housing lodge she was in, making her way towards the now closed reception. She took out an unsealed brown envelope that had a letter and her final week of rent, she dropped her keys into it. Finally licking the tab she sealed it.

Once she had gotten to the reception Noir took the pen laying on the desk and addressed it to the lodge keeper, looking for a safe but noticeable spot to place it she decided to leave it next to the sleeping Den Den Mushi. With one final tap of the pen on the side she headed for the front door, opening it and stepped out into the start of a blizzard.

By the time the central clock struck 6pm, Noir had been sat in a quiet cafe, named The sleeping sheep, for at least 30 minutes. Scoping out an expensive book shop that also sold maps of varying quality, with a cup of tea in one hand.

This book shop was now starting shuffle out lingering customers as it was close to its closing time. Within the half an hour of watching the place she had noticed that it had a wooden exit door that was left unguarded and had decided that that would be her best course of action to get into and out of the place.

Going through the plan in her head, Noir was absent mindedly playing with her lock picking tools in her left coat pocket.

After 45 minutes of the shop officially closing the young shop keeper finally came out of the front door and locked it behind themselves and headed right down the snowy street wrapped up in warm bright coloured clothing.

Shifting her black hat a little more over her forehead and re-adjusting her scarf over her face, Noir rose out of her window seat, grabbed her bag and sword from under the table and slung it back over her shoulder. As she headed for the door two Marine Officers had entered and walked up to the Cafès counter, keeping her head low she exited the building into a now fully fledged snow storm.

Managing to cross the street with her eyes set on the door that she would be using to enter the shop. Once at the door Noir glanced back across the street in hopes noone was watching, only to notice that she couldn't even see the cafè she was just in. All she could was thank the heavens for opening up and blowing up the dusty snow around. Even if the wind was fiercely colder than before.

Feeling that this was her best chance to get in she crouched down at the door and slipped her tools out and placed them within the doors lock. With a wriggle here and there and a couple of satisfying clicks later Noir was in. Giving her outside surroundings a quick glance around to make sure she wasn't seen, she opened the creaking door that loudly echoed in the dark room she had found herself slipping into. Noir had to keep a hold of the door as it threatened to pull out from under her grasp, she did NOT need anyone to be alerted to what she was doing.

Closing the door quietly, Noir shut her eyes for a few minutes as she rested her back against the cold door. Once opening them again she was able to see a little better now in the room she was currently in. She noticed that in the room she was currently in there wasn't much except a desk, chair in the middle of the room and a mounted safe against the wall opposite her.

Looking a little further around she noticed one door to her left was closed while the one on her right was open showing the shop floor full of books and normal supply for costumers. Deciding to check the closed door to her left, she plonked her bag down beside the desk and made her way to said door. As she approached she saw a sign hanging on the door the read "Supply Closet".

-Probably best to take from here. They wont notice it as quickly unlike the shop floor.. Lets hope they haven't locked it- thought Noir as she tried the door. Luckily it wasn't locked but she still tred carefully into the room incase there was any alarm system. Again luckily there wasnt.

Scanning this room she noticed that 3 of the 4 walls were lined with metal shelving units with all different kinds of story books, factual books, chart papers, ink bottles and quills. On the left hand side of the room stood an empty drawing desk.

Keeping to the closest shelving unit, Noir grabbed a handfull of different items and placed them steadily into her arms, walking back into the room she had entered through she walked on back over to the desk and carefully placed the chart paper, navigation book, ink bottles and a couple of quills into her bag.

Checking the office now Noir went through all the draws on the desk. Not being able to find a single chart she decided to try the safe. She quietly walked on over to the mounted safe and noticed on closer inspection that it was open. Opening it with her gloved hand she let out an annoyed sign and rubbed the bridge of her nose. To add to the annoyence, it was annoyingly empty. No cash and definitely no chart.

"Fuck sake" a hoarsed sigh escaped out of Noirs dry lips. Deciding to have a think she took to the seat set behind the desk and beside her bag. Noir sat crossed legged and rested her face on her knuckles as her elbow dug into her thigh. She knew she couldn't chance going into the shop floor, what if they had surveillance den den mushis? She didn't want to be caught.

Grumbling she changed her position and placed her right leg on the floor and slumped onto the desk, drumming her fingers on said desk while her leg begun to involuntarily twitch rather aggressively.

With seconds her knee smacked against something rather sharp, tears sprung in her eyes and she quickly folded in on herself and vigorously rubbed it. She has managed to hit the nerve just above the knee cap.

"ow ow ow what the shi-" gasped Noir as the odd stinging pain leapt into the back of her throat. Looking up to see what she had managed to catch, she spied a locked hidden compartment.

"oooh you sneaky little thing. I hadn't noticed you earlier" hummed Noir as a smile graced her face. And within a few minutes she had opened it. Her eyes now glittering as if she had found the answers to immortality as she checked out the contents of the draw.

"finally!" she squealed as she opened up dusty charts. These were the charts she needed to get her to the start of the Grand line, Reverse Mountain.

A little while later somewhere in the midst of the snowy island, the clock was struck 8 as Noir was finishing up her copy of the map.

Stretching out a little now, Noir looked up and into the shop floor to check the weather outside to see if it was still mad like earlier. Through the slow flickering of snow flakes against the now lit street Noir had noticed that it was now a slow trickle of snow fall.

Deciding that over an hour was enough of being within this shop she place's the original map back into its draw, made sure everything was as it was before she had entered. Putting her coat and scarf back on, Noir placed her copy of the route to Reverse Mountain into her bag and put it over her shoulder once more.

Opening the back door she checked the area and listened for any sound other than the light wind blowing. Luckily again the coast was clear and Noir stepped back into the cold. Letting the door close with a gentle snap behind her.

Deciding to take the back streets towards the port she turned right to the end of the alleyway and turned right again. This port she was heading to was usually where you'd find pirates docking for their stay on Miquect as well as supply ships. Pirates always ended up there as it was always where the cheap booze was sold and where plenty varying kinds of hookers stayed for easy money.

The snow had eased off considerably now through her travels towards the port. Yawning a little into her freezing hands and shuffle tapping her numb feet. She glanced up at the row of different kind of bars at this little port. Each with its own deck that made its way down towards and into the sea so that travellers could directly walk to their front doors. The sound of the calm, probably sub freezing temperature, sea lapping against the snowy land. Most had men smoking outside or getting blow jobs or fucking in the side streets. Feeling disgusted by the sites Noirs eyes fell onto the only bar that didnt have any stragglers outside it, The Laughing Huntress. The yellow glow from the lanterns through their snowy windows reflected in her eyes and on the snowy ground between her and the place.

She toyed with the idea of going into the bar as she knew from experience that this place was more suited for the fairer sex to go to without being groped and hounded by sex deprived men who couldn't tell the difference between a sex worker and a normal woman in their drunken haze.

The only thing that was stopping her was the pungent smell of liquor. The smell alone made her gag reflex kick up a fuss that she nearly threw up. But she really needed to get warm otherwise hypothermia was going to be on the cards by the end of the night. And she didnt feel like loosing any of her limbs if she could damn well help it.

Braving the smell of alcohol and fighting off the audio hallucinations of her past, Noir decided to go into The Laughing Huntress. Once in she darted straight to the counter and order a large Mocha from a red hair waitress.

Giving the waitresses 5Belli for the hot beverage Noir sat down on the seat next to her dropping her bag and lacing the straps around one of her legs so it wasnt stolen. Finally taking a much needed mouthful of her drink and savering the warmth as it spread through her entire body. Looking up and resting her head on her left hand she studied the bar within the polished wall length mirror behind the rows of alcoholic drinks.

It was quite a nice place considering as it looked like shit from the outside. The decor was of cream and baby blue design and the chandeliers hung above the larger tables while smaller candles in glass jars where placed on 4 seater tables. The floor was of dark polished oak and the bar where noir sat was the same. A stair case on the right hand side of the room led upto what was the bars storage room as someone was walking down with a crate of sakè. A piano sat at the other end of the bar where a white blonde large lady sat playing Binks no Sake.

Looking now at the customers as Noir took another sip of her drink, she noticed that several groups to her right where singing in a variety of different out of tune song version to Binks no Sake. While some were laughing as someone fell off the back of their chair. A small group in the middle of the room were playing poker while others were messing around with a deck of cards and doing 52 card pick up.

To her left there looked as if a fight was starting to break out between two groups of women as one of them had accidentally spilled their beer over one of them.

Letting out a tired sigh Noir lowered her eyes to her drink and took a large mouthful as a large meaty looking tanned fist slammed onto the counter to her left. Quickly glancing down she saw a tattooed hand beside her.

"gimme another round wench" came a raspy voice from the hands owner followed by a spluttering of coughing.

"yes, of course mam" answered the red haired waitress and instantly filling up a tankard full of Sakè and handed it too the woman.

The woman took a massive glug of tankard, enough to drain it by half and sat down beside Noir.

"what you staring at brat?" rasped the lady raising an eye brow at Noir in the mirror.

Deciding to look at the womans face she replied rather politely "Just admiring the Swallow tattoo you have on the back of your hand mam. Didnt mean to cause any offence"

Noir smiled up at the very beefy looking woman but her face looked of a kind nature. Her dark brown hair in a high pony tail matched her dark brown eyes.

"heh you're rather polite for someone in this part of town" chuckled the lady while extending her left hand. "Names Alice"

"Nice ta meet cha Alice, the names Hylia"


	6. The Grim Reapers Assassin Chapter 5

"Nice ta meet cha Alice(Oc), The names Hylia" Noir said while extending her own hand and giving Alice a firm handshake. Once again giving her middle name instead of her first.

"Hylia huh? I've heard that name a number of times today especially in the last hour... Something about putting some man in an early grave or summit? I cant remember properly, I've been rather out of it to pay attention to chitchat" mumbled Alice. Taking a decent size swig of her drink she added "What brings you here?"

Keeping a close eye on Alice through the wall length mirror now, Noir thought of her answer carefully. Drinking the rest of her own drink and placing it down upon the bar she answered.

"I'm looking for a different way of living. Life on land hasn't been fun, so adventure on the sea seems to be my last bet in this life" swirling the dreds at the bottom of her glass with her right hand Noir kept looking at Alice. She noticed that Alice had smiled at this bit of information.

"Is that so huh? What would you give up or do to get off this island?" questioned Alice as she finished off her drink.

"Honestly? Anything so long as I dont have to look back with regret. How ever I will never hurt anyone who is innocent. Innocent people deserve to live while those who are corrupt by greed and power do not." Noir said rather sternly.

Alice hummed in reply before ordering two more tankards of Sakè and handed one of them to Noir.

"I may have a proposition for you kid" Chuckled Alice as she watched a Red Haired bar woman walk off to calm down the rowdy group of women who were now physically punching the living lights out of each other. Downing her fresh drink she said "Finish that and we'll go for a wonder. I shall also tell you what I have planned."

Blinking at the pint that had been shoved into her empty left hand, slightly grimacing at the smell, Noir followed suit and down her free drink in two mouthfuls before pulling a disgraced face as it hit the back of her throat. She wasnt one to drink because of the memories liked with alcohol but never one to turn down a free pint especially if it ment she could be free.

As Alice got up and checked her woolen trench coat pockets, Noir untangled her bag from her leg, picked up her weapon and secured them both on her shoulder once more before zipping up her coat.

With a nod at each other Alice and Noir, being two steps behind, started walking towards the front door.

Stepping out into the cold snowy landscape with breath turning into a grey cloud. Noir saw that it had stopped snowing for now, Two loud clicks brought Noir out of her observation of the surrounding area and she looked up just as a big cloud of white rose above Alices head and then came the smell of tobacco. Clearing her throat and nose twitching slightly, Noir walked upto as close as she could to the 6ft Alices side as she puffed away.

"This way" Alice said nodding to the right once she had got a decent cherry ember on the end of her cigarette, they begun to walk.

They walked down and past the other 18 bars that decorated the port, earning a few cat calls and more ludicrous offers of a few hundred Beli for various sexual acts.

Fighting every urge to plunge her fist into every mans throat and rip their ugly vocal cords and their asophogus out of the men that did this, Noir opted to just clenching and unclenching her fists in her pockets as they became freezing cold, not from the weather but with anger.

"You don't seem to like that sort of thing do you?" said Alice looking down at a taunt faced Noir as they passed the last bar on the strip called The Vipers Hallucination.

"No. Not exactly. It's as if they loose all train of thought as soon as something with a pulse and looks fuckable walks past them." sneared Noir glaring over her shoulder at the men now cat calling other women.

"Kahahaha, that they do Hylia!" Came a bellowing cackle from Alices lips. The contagious laugh soon had Noir chuckling along with her as they got closer to a small alcove away from the bars. Noir looked up as they started coming into view of a rather nice looking Pirate ship that donned a Shrunken Head for a figure head. The silver from berch trees and dark cedar entwined well with the body of the ship. Their sails curled up within their masts as a shrunken head and bones pirate flag flapped in the cold breeze.

They were soon walking up a deep coloured oak wooden board, similar to the floor and bar back at The Laughing Huntress, with silver railings on either side.

As they entered onto the dark open deck a number of what Noir was assuming were the night crew of the ship clocked her and stared her up and down while their grip tightened on their weapons.

"Who's she Cap?" came a squeek from the bow of the ship. Looking up Noir saw a skinny bespectacled, dirty blonde shoulder length haired lad, no older than her so around 22 years of age. He looked to be a few inches taller than Noir as well.

"Her names Hylia, Mortish(oc). She's gonna help us take care of our problem" Alice said introducing Noir to Mortish and the remaining men on deck as she moved to sit on one of the set of stairs that led upto the lad. Mortish kept staring at Noir taking all of her fluffy attire in while the others went about their routine of the night.

Getting annoyed now at Mortish looking at her, she decided to play devils advocate and tease him.

"Want a photo Mort? It'll last longer than my mortal self" Said Noir, cocking her hip to the left, crossing her arms under her bosom and flashed him a cheeky smile.

Blinking a few times from being stunned into silence, Mortish shook his head and walked off with a soft light footed pace disappearing from his captain, Alice and from Noir.

Looking back at Alice, Noir saw that she was patting the step above her, indicating that she wanted Noir to sit with her. Following this subtle order Noir sat down on the step Alice had tapped as Alice herself shifted sideways to keep Noir in her sights.

"So what would you like me to do for you Alice?" Asked Noir as one of the men from earlier places two lanters in front of them on their respective steps, to keep them warm out in this weather.

Lighting up another cigarette, Alice took a long drag on it before answering Noirs question.

" I need you to Assassinate someone for me" Alice said matter of factly.

"And the reason why? In The Laughing Huntress, you made it out as if this person of interest wasn't a good person..." quized Noir searching the side of the plump face of Alice she could see, of any signs of lying or deceit.

"This person killed someone very dear to me. I've tried to avenge my fallen comrade a month ago but I ended up loosing more of my crew in the process...what you have seen on the deck and there's a few others on the lower levels of this ship.. There is 15 of us left. 15 crew members including myself out of my original 50 member crew. I want this man dead. And in return for you helping me, I can give you safe passage to the next island we are heading to, which is Briss Kingdom of the South Blue." sighed Alice as her bottom lip quivered. Taking out another cigarette and lighting it from the dying one previously, she looked at Noir directly into Noirs hazel eyes with her own deep brown tear filled eyes. Pleading silent words for help.

"Do you have any information on them? Name and description? I don't exactly want to walk in blindly with this. And why me?" Noir asked again, waving a gloved hand in front of her face to fan away as much smoke as possible.

"Yes I do. Here" Alice's hand went into the inside of her coat and pulled out 3 pages worth of information. "His name is Kryot(oc). 6Ft, short Black hair, skinny built man, broken nose and a crooked left wrist. Missing a couple of fingers on his right hand. He's also an Archer and works with the Mob here. And he's on the Marine pay roll for handing over information. He's in the last bar we walked past just now, The Vipers Hallucination currently getting wrecked off his tits. And why you? Because everyone else didn't have the balls to talk like you have towards me. They've either pissed themselves or tried to start a fight with me"

Noir nodded while taking the pages in her hands and begun reading the list of information and crimes Kryot had done up until this point. Murder, drug dealing, weapons, robbery and so much more.

"So I'm going to The Vipers Hallucination to take out this guy?" Said Noir holding up his photo. "Any preference on how you'd like it done? Should I go in guns blazing and pick a fight? Or do it silently? I've not done this before mind so it may go tits up"

"You won't. I can see that right now. But take him out how you see fit Hylia. Either make it bloody or poison him with this." answered Alice, Handing her a sealed syringe full of clear poison. Enough to kill twenty men in a matter of seconds. Getting up now and taking one of the lanterns, Alice looked at Noir with a smile on her face and wiped stray tears out of her eyes.

"One more thing Hylia, make sure your done by 6am. We leave with or without you at that time"


	7. The Grim Reapers Assassin Chapter 6

"One more thing Hylia, make sure you're done by 6am. We leave with or without you at that time"

Those words from Alice had repeated themselves for the last 2 and a half hours since Noir had left Alices ship. Especially within the last hour since Noir had been in The Vipers Hallucination. Hazel eyes flickered to the clock above the bar, as it ticked over to 3am and flickered back to a certain corner.

The Vipers Hallucination was as it sounds, Dark and dingy with dealings of hallucinogenic drugs from shady corners and very public sex acts going on. It certainly did not have the welcoming bright interior of The Laughing Huntress. The walls were painted in a dark gloomy grey decorated with alcoholic, or so Noir hoped was alcoholic, stains. Mirrors were cracked in many ways and those that werent were smeared in many layers of blood and dust.

The bar was made of oak but it had so many chips and dents, it was a surprise that it was still standing especially with the amount of broken glass and rubbish left on top of it. The bar staff didn't even seem to care and just kept adding to the mess.

There were no bar stools at the bar either so many customers either stood around or took to the small amount of surviving tables left. The slated flooring was also covered in a concoction of different spillages. So much so that Noirs once snowy clean boots had begun to stick to it.

Noir had placed herself in the left hand side of the bar as close to the door as she could get. As this area had a somewhat less stickier floor from people trampling snow in. And to keep a close eye on her target.

Kryot was currently in the opposite corner to her with a bunch of men with anorexic looking girls, some hanging off of their arms doped upto their eyeballs while others pranced on some of the mens laps.

Luckily for Noir, Kryot was womanless and had been since she had entered. His eyes had been flickering towards her since she had been there so it was fair to say she had his attention. As much as she hated the look in his eyes, she needed to accomplish this to get away from this island.

She had caught snippets of his conversation when she had entered. He was boasting about some very good catch he had upstairs in his private room that he couldn't wait to sell on to the next person.

For the next 10 minutes Noir went through her plan in her head again when Alice's words didn't echo. This exact plan she had came up with when she had exited Alice's ship and had gotten changed, rather quickly, into a very skimpy, deep green dress in the dense tree line that was between Alice and The Vipers Hallucination. She had left her circular sword there as she knew that would just bring trouble to her. Now she went through it.

The plan was to get him drunk and to somewhere private and then inject the fluid in the needle when he was least expecting it.

Downing her glass of lemon water, Noir made her way back through the very packed floor and back upto the bar where a young barman stood.

She ordered a tankard of the most strongest brandy they had called Zivania and another glass of lemon water. Handing over the money to the man she took both glasses and walked to where Kryot and his men sat.

"I'm looking for a man called Kryot. I've heard he's the best man for a girl to go to if she wants a good time" Noirs voice dripped like silk as she looked around at all the men at the table before directly looking at Kryot after being directed by every man as they pointed towards him.

He was sat there arms spread out either side of him on the large seat he was on left leg crossed wide over his right. He wore a black coat, a white shirt and baggy black trousers tucked into chained boots. He looked exactly as Alice had described him.

Broken nose, crooked left wrist and black hair. His right hand was hidden behind one of his men.

"Heh. You heard right toots. Men, leave us" chuckled Kryot darkly as he looked over every inch of her pear shaped body before looking at her face.

The men silently obeyed and moved onto the busy floor away from them with the girls following them too. Kryot nodded to indicate that she could now sit beside him.

Once she had sat down she handed him the Tankard of Zivania and seductively leaned against the table, making sure her breasts layed on top to enhance her already decent amount of cleavage to get his attention some more.

"For you" she said tapping the handle of the Tankard with a small playful smirk. "I heard you like your brandy very strong"

Taking a mouthful of the drink and smacking his lips hungrily at the taste, he returned the playful smirk back at her.

"Ah Zivania. I see your very well informed, miss?" Kryots grey eyes looked at hers taking in her heart shaped face features as her blue hair flowed loosely down her back.

"The names Rita" Noir gave without missing a beat as Kryot took another deep mouthful. Noir watched as some of the brandy trickled down his lightly scared chin. A fake name was better than her real name, especially if people were talking about her from what Alice had said.

"Rita huh? Suits you... Soo what kind of fun you looking for?" Kryot asked while facing her, grey eyes flickering down to her chest.

Inwardly flinching at the hungry look in his eyes as the hairs on the back of her neck raised. All internal instincts telling her to get out, Noir fought the sensations off and leaned on in over the table a little more. Beckoning him with her right index finger before placing her right hand under her chin and smiling at him.

"I was thinking maybe a little, you know" Noir bit her bottom lip "perhaps a little bondage? Laced with a little bit of drug taking and maybe murder afterwards?" she said faking a quiet moan into her hand.

With a growl of approval escaping the man, Kryot downed his drink in one go, slammed the tankard onto the table and stood up from his seat and beckoned her to follow with a flick of his head. As they stood Noir caught a glimpse of Mortish at the door nodding at her as she passed him on the floor.

Luckily Kryot hadn't noticed this and they kept on walking to the very back of The Vipers Hallucination.

Once in the quiet back area of the bar, there stood a staircase that lead to the private rooms that Kryot had mentioned earlier.

-Course you hadnt noticed this was back here...The reason stands in front of you, ya dolt- thought Noir Sarcastically.

Kryot lead the way up the rickety staircase weaving in and out of people who were passed out on the stairs. Some slid down a couple of the stairs as noir passed, snoring as they did.

Once onto the dark landing, Kryot was already at the end of the hallway at the furthest room, number 6, and beckoned her to follow in after him. As she walked towards the door, the stragglers on the landing left either into their respective rooms or down the stairs.

Once through the dark pine door that Kryot had entered, she closed the door behind her and saw that he was locking the bathroom door to her right. Rising an eyebrow at this, she scanned the room quickly.

It was a rather large room considering it did not look it from outside. In the centre of the room was a metal framed, queen sized bed and a large window with the curtains drawn behind it. To her right stood Kryot who was now lighting some candles and taking his black coat and chained boots off and the bathroom door with light leaking from the cracks in the frame.

To the left stood a small rounded table and a squishy old arm chair. Dropping her bag and her own coat down beside the door, Noirs eyes travelled to Kryot who was now staring her up and down hungrily. Hands crossed over his skinny chest, left leg cocked out slightly.

"So toots, how do you wanna do this?" he asked cockily as he strided towards her pinning her between himself and the door with his right hand resting on the door and his left on his hip. Noir noticed that his right hand had no pinky finger and the top knuckle of his middle finger was missing.

Placing a pale hand on his thin chest and pushing him away from her. A smirk playing on her lips as her plan begun to slowly unfold.

"Oh hunny. I'm a dominant girl. We will go by my rules here. Plus a man like you should be praised and be allowed rest don't you think?" purred Noir

"Mmm i like the sound of this. Whats the safe word?"

"Lets go with Reaper shall we?" cooed Noir. "Now go lay down on the bed while I get my friends out to play"

Kryot did as Noir had asked as she got some very strong rope, her black scarf and dismantled her gauntlet to get and only use the bladed part, out of her bag. Turning around she saw that Kyrot had not layed down at all.

"Lay down" demanded Noir cracking the rope in her hand. He raised he thick brow and smirked at the gesture. He layed down as Noir made her way to the end of the bed.

Grabbing his legs and roughly tugging them straight, Noir begun to tie his ankles together in a Two Column Tie Knot. With the loop that was left, Noir looped and tied an extra bit of rope to it and anchor tied it to the bed post.

Doing the exact same to his arms separately so he was in a kind of T shape. Kryot had been watching her eagerly as she had tied him up. The bulge in his pants pulsing and growing as she went.

Noir now grabbed her black scarf, climbed onto the bed and straddled his torso.

"Ooh nu-uh, come on toots, scoot on down abit. Theres a nice perch for you already there" cooed Kryot playfully.

"Oh but wouldn't that destroy my wonderful surprise?" Noir purred sickly sweet as she leaned over with the scarf in hand and wrapped the material around his eyes and tied it, putting the knot in his mouth.

Noir sat back up and looked around herself and Kryot trying to find her hidden blade seeing that it was to her right and behind her, she reached for it and turned back to face Kryots covered face.

Looking down around her she begun to slice up his white shirt and trousers. Throughout the next 10 minutes every now and again the 6ft man would let out muffled moans as and when the cold flat edge of the blade would touch his skin or when she accidentally knicked his skin with the tip when parts of his clothing needed a heavier handed approach.

Once she had finished Noir finally got off of Kryot, she was met with a deep unimpressed growl from him. Standing from the bed and turning round, she checked out her handy work.

Kryot was essentially naked now as all of his clothes were ripped from the elbows down to his knees with little beads of blood here and there embraced his pale skin, a 5.5inch cock pulsing in anticipation to what may happen next.

Slipping her deep green dress off so she didnt get blood on the dress, she stood there in her black lacey bra and frenchie set. She took off her shoes now and walked on over to her bag. Lifting up the opening and collecting the paper work and the needle that Alice had given to her. Now going back to Kryot she placed her items beside him but out of any line of site of his.

She then climbed back ontop of his thin torso and begun to take the scarf off of his eyes she looped the part she had taken off of him around her wrist and placed her hand on the bed railing keeping the material taunt so that it held his head in place and kept the knot within his mouth.


	8. The Grim Reapers Assassin Chapter 7

She then climbed back ontop of his thin torso and begun to take the scarf off of his eyes she looped the part she had taken off of him around her wrist and placed her hand on the bed railing keeping the material taunt so that it held his head in place and kept the knot within his mouth.

His grey eyes stared directly into hers with hunger as she towered over him, eyes flicking down to take in the site of her.

"I have a few questions before i really begin the fun" stated Noir through half open eyes she placed her cold right hand on his chin, making him flinch. "I want you to nod for yes or shake for no. Okay?"

Kryot nodded in agreement and with that she let go of his chin. She grabbed the first page of information and held up the side that mainly had his face and description on it.

"Is this definitely you in this photo?"

Kryot nodded. - Good i have the right man- thought noir as she read the back with some of his convictions on.

"Did you really murder 3 of your exs because you got bored of them?"

Nod.

"Did you really supply drugs that eat your body from the inside out making your bones peak through sores to teenagers?"

Nod.

Breathing harshly through her nose, Noir asked the next question.

"Did you really attack an old couple and toture them while your cronies robbed and trashed their home? All before decapitating and quartering their bodys when they couldn't provide you with adequate information?"

Feeling his heart rate quicken under her in fear, Noir watched and glared at him as his eyes bulged slightly at the accuracy of the information she was giving and saying to him. Again he nodded.

The hand that was resting on the bed railing tightened as she continued questioning him for the next 5 minutes. All the questions she asked had all been answered with nods.

Through gritted teeth Noir asked Kryot the final questions.

"Did you drug, rape and beat children as young as 5?"

Another nod and a sickening laugh which was luckily muffled by noirs scarf, escaped from Kryot as she stiffed at his attitude especially to this. Noir ragged on the scarf extremely harshly chocking him into silence.

"Finally, did you kill my associates first mate? Im sure you'll recognise her name. Alice."

Kryots grey eyes snapped open at the name as realisation struck him like a drum stick striking a drum. He begun to struggle at the restraints that held him down and tried to wiggle Noir off of him.

Shifting her weight slightly she slammed her feet onto his upper arms pinning him further down onto the queen sized bed, earning a flinch of pain from him. She may not look it but Noir weighed 12 Stone and alot of her strength was in her legs.

"Clocked on now have you? Those ugly fucking cogs finally snap into place?" Noir growled darkly, leering down at him as the piece of scum he was.

Kryot begun to scream obscenities at her through the scarf as Noir put down the final page of information to the side of her and grabbed her hidden blade again and held it threateningly to his throat as a warning.

"If i take this off of you, do you promise not to scream? Because if you don't, you'll get the lovely choice of how you will fucking die.. So do you promise?" demanded Noir once more.

Kryot nodded and with one fluid motion the scarf was off but Noir kept the pressure on her blade that was still against his throat.

"So, Alice sent you huh? Dumb fucking cunt. Her first mate deserved what he got trying to tell the marines what I've done behind their back. I don't regret anything not even those little kids. It was pure fucking fun! And you my pretty little reaper, will be next" He cackled dryly with a huge maddening grin on his face "All of them deserved what they fucking got you hear?"

"Did they really? Or are you as delusional as the greed inside your twisted mind?" questioned Noir as she kept leering at him digging her heels into his arms now.

"Twisted am i? HA! You're one to talk. You're a hired Assassin who has been tasked to hunt me out little one. You'll be dead by my hands and i'll definitely have my way with your fucking corpse when im done!" he growled.

A loud bang was heard from the right side of the room, snapping them both out of their conversation. Noir and Kryot turned their heads to the right towards the door that Kryot had locked earlier.

Kryot stiffened underneath as Noir snapped her head down to stare at him with her right eye brow raised. Gagging him again to keep him quiet. Noir got up, swung her legs off the bed, took the needle and her blade with her as she walked towards the door.

She knocked on the locked door lightly. Within seconds frantic splashing followed by banging was heard clear as day through the locked door. Fearing the worse Noir dropped the needle and blade to the floor, turned around and positioned herself to donkey kick the shit out of the bathroom door to get in.

Two kicks to the just under the door handle and she was in. The door fell backwards and into the room. She turned around and saw a small bathroom. A toilet and a now destroyed sink were the closest things to Noir and in the bathtub at the end was a fishwoman covered in varying deep cuts and bruising from head to toe.

3 pairs of great blue eyes stared at Noir in pure fear as Noir stood in the door way. Turning her head towards Kryot, Noir growled out loudly

"Your next fucking victim?!"

A muffled laugh came from Kryot as anger flooded Noirs body. Her breath slowed down and her body became taunt, her heart beat dropped and her hands begun to twitch. All it took was a muffled cry from the creature for Noirs mind to spiral out of control. Noirs once hazel eyes had darkened to a deep brown.

No sound was making it to her ears as she spun around, grabbing the blade from the floor she lunged onto the bed and sunk the sharp blade into his knees slicing his knee cap bone straight out of his skin.

\- I will make you fucking pay- Noirs internal voice screamed out and echoed inside her mind.

Turning the knife that was still in Kryots leg upwards towards his hip she sliced up.

Blood begun to spray everywhere and pour onto the bed as she did the same to his other leg. Although she couldn't hear anything she could feel him stiffening and wriggling in pain.

She straddled him one again leaving the blade in his left hip as she clamped his jaw shut with one pale hand and ripped the scarf off of him. Ripping out the knife from his hip before his eyes even opened.

His grey eyes finally snapped open only to find the bloody blade inches above his right eye.

"This is for all those you have harmed... May the Grim Reaper play merry hell with your soul" hissed Noir as she stuffed the scarf back into his mouth.

With her hands being free she held his right eye wide open and slowly begun to stick the blade into his eye.

10 minutes of watching Kryot bleed out underneath her. Noir finally got up and went back to where she had left the needle. Picking it up she went back to the body of Kryot and injected the poison into his jugular and for extra good measure she slammed her blade into his heart with force. He fell still seconds later.

She wiped off as much blood as she could off of her torso and placed the dress back on as she made her way back to her bag.

Standing still as sound begun to return to her she tried to listen for any sounds of movement outside the door. Luckily the only sounds that was heard was loud music from down stairs in the bar.

Grabbing some clothes and a medical kit Noir made her way to the bathroom.

As she entered she could finally see better, she noticed that the creature was in fact a fish woman.

This fish woman was rather beautiful even with the cuts and brusing on her skin. Her skin was of a pale sandy colour with darker sandy brown patches with rings of turquoise blue surrounded by a thin ring of black. Inside these rings were dark brown.

On her hands she had sucker pads, the majority of them were hidden as her webbed hands were quivering and balled up. She looked to be roughly Noirs height and body structure but definitely more top heavy.

On her magnificent elegant domed head stood out her 3 pairs of Big blue eyes Noir had saw earlier, she had a beaked nose and mouth that was bounded together with tape.

The blue rings on her body begun to glow dangerously bright through fear at the site of Noir.

"Hey, hey.. Woah.. Please stay calm! I just want to help you!" pleaded Noir as she held out the items in her hand for the Fish woman to see. The blue rings slowly begun to dull.

"I promise I wont hurt you. Not like Kryot did. Please let me tend to your wounds enough to get you to a hospital" promised Noir as she sat down in front of the bath tub and placed the clothes and medical kit between them.

The Fish woman nodded and leaned her head over the side of the bloody bath bath.

"You want the tape off?... . Okay" Noir whispered. Placing a cold shaking hand on one side of the tape she looked directly into one of the largest blue eyes on the girl. "on the count of 3 i will rip this off... 1...2...3!"

And with a quick ripping action the tape was off. The fish woman flinched in pain and all 3 sets of eyes watered. Regardless of how much that hurt she handed her bounded up wrists over the top of the tub and towards Noir again.

This time opening her medical kit Noir took out a pair of scissors and cut the rope that was binding her before standing up and doing the same to her legs.

A shakey sigh come out of the fish womans lips.

"Thank you so much" came the most feather soft voice out of this women. She stood up and sat on the edge of the bath with what little strength she had left.

Noir begun to pour rubbing alcohol onto a cloth and started whiping down all the cuts this woman had.

After 45 minutes had passed and the woman now bounded in bandages she slowly begun to get dressed into a warm jumper, a long skirt and some boots.

Noir stood up and looked in the tiny mirror on the wall and started to wash off the blood she had on her.

"What's your name?" asked the fish woman watching as Noir dried her face.

"Noir.. Most people know me here as Hylia though... I dont trust many people with knowing my first name.. This isnt a place to give you the story though..." Noir answered. She couldn't lie to this poor woman there was something about her that she felt she needed to be honest with and protect her from harm especially now as Noir turned to look her "what's yours?"

"My name is Morpeth Del Ra. Im as you can see a fish woman, but my specific species is Hapalochlaena Lunulata, more commonly known as the Greater Blue-Ringed Octopus" Ra stated rubbing her bandaged wrist.

Deciding it was probably best to go, Noir extended a hand to Ra and placed it on her shoulder. Her calculation of Ra being the aame height as her was correct as they slowly walked into the room and towards the arm chair where Noir let Ra sit down.

Ra took in the site in front of her. After two seconds her jaw dropped in shock. The bed was dripping from the amount of blood that came out of Kryot who was still bound up to the bed with his right eye sliced in half beside him.

Noir was standing over his lifeless body and yanked the blade out from his chest and cleaned it on one of the curtains. Making her way back to her bag and Ra, she chucked the blade back into her bag, zipped it up and put a jacket on and handed Ra her coat.

"Keep the hood up as we exit. We'll go through the back door downstairs"

"Arent you worried about this scene though?" questioned Ra as she put the coat on and flicked the hood up as instructed.

"No. All the evidence that i have is around him. If the marines find it it looks like revenge murder and hopefully by then, we'll, if you want to come with me, will be off this island" Noir answered. "Ready to leave this shit hole and go to hospital?"

With a nod from Ra, Noir picked up her bag and placed Ras arm around her neck once again and with Ras free hand, opened the bedroom door, the pair walked down the quiet hallway as a soft click sounded down after them as Room Number 6s door closed.


	9. authors note

Please bare in mind that although this is an original story as of the moment this does entwine with the One piece series in parts, especially later on. This is stated in the first page called "Intro and Info" so please read that if you havent already. However i will be editing the tag sections later on as well once I've figured out through this app to include this as an original story, as it has come to my attention thanks to a review that it should be tagged as such. Plus i dont exactly post it directly to this as i normally post this straight to Wattpad.

I hope you're all enjoying this and thank you for who ever gave me the suggestion to edit the tagging section :)


End file.
